Falling Fast
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: This is a story I wrote recently that deals with mainly G/P and a hint of something else. A more serious piece of fanfiction that deals with some different elements for Gilligan's Island but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show.

Please Read and Review.

Part One

Walking through the dense jungle terrain, humming softly, Ginger's peaceful walk was ended abruptly. She had just rounded a corner and was coming into the clearing when an obviously enthralled Gilligan ran into her, almost knocking her down.

"Gilligan," Ginger sighed, smoothing out her dress, "do you ever watch where you're going?"

"Sorry, Ginger," he replied, hurrying into the supply hut.

Her curiosity aroused, Ginger followed Gilligan into the hut and asked, "Gilligan, what's going on?"

"I can't talk right now, but some guy landed his boat –and what a boat!- on the island because of some problems in the engine, and anyway, the Professor thinks he can fix it because the damage is minor and I need to get some tools for him so I really don't have time to chat, but if you want, you can tell the others to start packing, because we should be getting off the island pretty soon," Gilligan said hastily as he procured the toolbox.

Ginger's confused face was quickly replaced with one of excitement and impending joy. "That's wonderful! But I was just down at the lagoon and didn't see anybody."

"Oh, they're out on the beach."

"Well, why don't I take the tools down to the Professor, I was looking for him anyway, and you can tell the others."

Ginger didn't have to walk along the shore long, before she spotted the boat. No, more like a small yacht, she thought, taking in the vessel's grandeur.

Upon seeing Ginger approaching, the Professor climbed down from the boat and greeted her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello dear, I take it you ran into Gilligan," the Professor said cheerfully.

"Quite literally, actually. I brought you some tools. So what's the story behind this?" she asked, gesturing to the boat.

"Minor problems in the engine, nothing I can't fix."

Ginger smiled brightly and replied, "I'm sure. But where are the passengers of this… ship?"

"Right here," a tall, broad-shouldered man with thick dark hair said in a silky smooth voice. The man, who had just jumped out of the boat, sauntered over to them with a wild grin on his face.

Ginger did a double-take and in her face flashed something which the Professor determined to be surprise, worry, or excitement …or maybe a combination of the three. "Tony?"

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the lovely Ginger Grant," Tony announced, still grinning a grin that the Professor thought to look wolfish.

The Professor felt his jaw tighten as Tony hugged Ginger warmly; a little too warmly, in his opinion.

"How, ironically nice that the boat acted up off the shore of _this_ island," he said emphatically.

"Yes, it is kind of, funny," Ginger agreed uncertainly, mouthing "sorry" to the Professor over Tony's shoulder.

Finally, he released her from his powerful embrace. "Strange though it may be, Hollywood will be delighted when I bring back their lost starlet perfectly alive and well. That is, of course, if we can get this boat up and running."

"Don't worry, he will," she answered, forcing Tony to acknowledge the Professor.

Tony laughed heartily at the situation and said, "Oh… Ginger, it has been too long."

Ginger felt as though she was being scrutinized unmercifully by Tony's piercing gaze which she couldn't determine if it was admirable or sordid. Maybe she was just imagining it; nevertheless, relief washed over her when the Professor cleared his throat uneasily.

"And here comes everybody else," he said, noticing the group walking down the beach.

After making the introductions, the Professor pulled Ginger aside. "So, you know this guy well?" he asked in a would-be casual voice.

"Um… a little bit."

"How little?"

Ginger didn't reply.

"I mean, what were you? Co-stars, acquaintances, friends, lovers?"  
She looked hesitant and then admitted. "Well… we dated for a few months, and then, it ended… badly."

"Oh?" the Professor asked in both amusement and annoyance, "because you two seemed friendly enough."

"Now come on, you wouldn't suspect that I still like him," Ginger laughed, "because I certainly don't. Especially not with you here to distract me."

The Professor smiled, put his arm around her waist, and lead her back to the group saying, "I'll keep you to that."

Later that same day, Ginger and MaryAnn were setting up for dinner, hoping it might be their last time to do so.

"So, you used to be with Tony?" MaryAnn noted, grinning as she stirred a pot of soup.

"Yeah, for a little while," Ginger replied, stacking plates to take out to the table.

"Well, does the Professor know?"

"I told him."

"So, what happened?"

"He didn't seem too upset, but I can tell he doesn't like Tony."

"No, that's not what I meant," Maryann explained. "I mean, what happened to end the relationship?"

"Oh, well, it didn't end too well, actually. Everything was fine; in fact, it was really great, until he started skipping dates and would scarcely tell me anything that was going on. At first I didn't think much of it, but then as the circumstances got stranger, I became suspicious. Finally, one night I went over to his house and found him sipping martinis with a half-dressed woman. On second recollection I realized that the woman was the director's wife of some 20 years. Well, eventually, the director found out his wife was cheating on him and things got really tense on the set. Finally, I became so furious with Tony that I told the director about what I'd seen. Tony was fired from the movie and we never talked again," Ginger answered almost too placidly.

"Oh, wow," MaryAnn said in slight shock.

"Yeah, and it was terrible because I really liked him at the time. No matter what he would do or not do, I could never hate him. I used to worry afterwards, that Tony would hold my actions against me for the rest of my life," Ginger mused quietly, more to herself than MaryAnn.

"Well, he seemed overjoyed to see you again," MaryAnn noted hopefully.

"Yeah," Ginger responded in a voice that held both sarcasm and pondering, "That's what surprises me."

Dinner that night held the same excitement and levity that all pre-rescue affairs held. The conversations were enhanced by Tony's quick-wit and charm. He reveled in assuring the castaways in his joy of being able to rescue them, while the castaways attested that they too were delighted with the situation.

"Unfortunately," the Professor began after Gilligan noted how nice it was to be going home, "it might take a little more time than I first thought to make the necessary repairs. I t might take up to a week."

Although a little crestfallen, Mrs. Howell exclaimed happily, "Oh, well, what is seven days when we've been on this dreary little island for years."

"Mrs. Howell's got an excellent point," Tony agreed amiably, "Besides, everyone here seems friendly enough. I think I'll enjoy this little excursion."

Everyone greeted this comment lightly except for the Professor who, having observed that Tony had directed his attentions solely towards Ginger, glared back coldly into the grinning face of Tony. Ginger, however, had either not noticed this behavior, or chosen to ignore it.

To increase the Professor's less than friendly feelings for the actor; Tony had insisted that Ginger should show him the island so that they might "catch up". The Professor was fairly certain that Tony had more than talking on his mind as means of catching up. However, he declined Ginger's offer of joining the tour group fearing it would show a flaw in his trust. Besides, Ginger wasn't stupid, she could hold her head if things went too far. Anyway, he did trust her.

As they trekked through the jungle down a well beaten path towards the lagoon, Ginger told the wildest stories of the near rescues while Tony stayed close behind.

"And here, is the lagoon," she said with a slight flourish to the calm water, "The threshold for many of our strange adventures."

Tony took in his surroundings for a moment with outstretched arms before declaring, "What a beautiful slice of paradise!"

Ginger laughed and replied, "It's not so beautiful after three years… Tony, you have no idea how badly I want to get home."

"You really do love Hollywood, don't you?" Tony asked, a trace of ironic sarcasm in his voice.

They stood in silence for some time, marveling the scene as the day turned to night and stars filled the sky overhead.

"You know something, Tony," Ginger began, "it's really great that we can put our pasts behind us. It's wonderful what time can do, I mean, how much it can change things, heal them."

"Oh sure… but you know, there are some things time can't change," he observed shooting Ginger a sideways glance. "What would you say to a moonlit swim with me?"

All of Ginger's senses flashed warnings through her brain like a shock wave. Her heart pounding rapidly, she attempted to brush off the matter lightly, "Oh, come on, Tony, you know I can't swim."

"Ginger," Tony smiled, stepping closer towards her, "I'm not joking around. Whether I like it or not, you still infatuate me. And if I had to guess, I'd say you still feel something for me."

Ginger looked into his eyes briefly and felt clammy, what if he was right? "No, I'm afraid you're wrong. I don't care for you anymore than an acquaintance and possible friend. Besides, I'm already with the Professor so your efforts would be in vain."

"Yeah, but… when has that ever stopped you before?" Tony observed, running one hand over the strap of her dress, the other hand he wrapped around Ginger and paced it in the small of her back.

As she felt her body tense, Ginger answered quietly, "That's not entirely true. Anyway, the Professor is different."

Tony tried to pull Ginger closer; however, she was quicker and pushed him away.

"Ginger," Tony said in cold astonishment, "you've changed."

Unsure of the emotion reflected in his eyes, Ginger retorted in disgust, "That's odd, because you haven't changed a bit."


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show.

Please Read and Review.

Part Two

The Professor checked his watch for maybe the fifteenth time in the last hour. Nine thirty and still no sign of her. It was dark out, where could they be? He started to pace back and fourth and then sat down quickly, forcing himself to remain calm.

Although, the Professor reasoned, there was no reason he shouldn't be anxious. Ginger was out there alone with on of her old boyfriends, it was a beautiful moonlit evening, and he had no idea where they were. Besides that, Tony was some Hollywood stud with a body and reputation to kill. What was he, a college professor with barely any prior romantic experience?

Surely there was good cause to be worried, he decided as he walked out of his hut to that of the girls'.

The Professor knocked on the door and was surprised when it was Ginger who opened it. "I hope I didn't wake you," he said, noticing with something quite less than indifference that her hair was down, hanging loosely around her shoulders, and she was clothed in nothing but her customary orange blanket.

"Oh, no, of course not," Ginger replied, she seemed confused at first, or maybe lost in thought. "I was actually just getting ready to go to sleep."

Something perturbed the Professor; it seemed strange that she would have neglected to wish him a good night before turning in herself.

Ginger seemed to read his thoughts. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't stop by after I showed Tony around the island. I guess I was just tired and, well, a little preoccupied.

"Preoccupied?" he asked, stepping backwards out of the doorway.

"Let's not start something," she replied, following him outside, closing the door behind her. "I forgot to report back to you, okay," she added in sarcastic amusement. "Why are you so worried? Didn't I already tell you I don't like him anymore? Actually, if it bothers you so much, I'm rather aggravated with him at the moment."

"It's all fine and good that you're over him, but I'm not quite sure the feeling is mutual with him.

Ginger didn't respond.

"And why is he a source of aggravation," the Professor pondered out loud.

Still no response.

"He did make advances then," the Professor decided all too smugly.

"I am perfectly cable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"You're ignoring the question."

"Fine," she snapped, "if you want to put it so formally, he did 'make advances'. But it wasn't anything more than some good natured flirtation."

The Professor folded his arms and remained silent.

"And I snubbed him to the best of my abilities, promise," she smiled, holding up two fingers.

"It's three fingers," he retorted, trying hard not to be amused.

"Sorry," she laughed, raising the third finger. "And can we try not to spend the last few days on the island arguing?"

"Okay," he agreed taking her hands and pressing his nose into the top of her head.

They stood there silently until a nagging question disrupted Ginger's stupor. "Roy… why does it bother you so much? I mean, is it just because I used to date him, or is it because he's a man who showed interest in me?"

"I wouldn't call it interest, more like a ravenous hunger."

"You flatter me and avoid the question, talented."

The Professor sighed and said quietly, "Ginger, did you ever consider that if we'd met back in civilization we would have never dated and maybe it's just because we're stuck on this island that this happened?"

She felt slightly hurt then understood his meaning, "Once in awhile, I usually try not to think about the 'what ifs' our shipwreck produced."

"I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Ginger smiled sadly and replied, "That's okay; the thought was there all along." She kissed him goodnight and added thoughtfully, "It doesn't matter, though, I guess, since we _did _get marooned together… and well, there's no ignoring that."

Ginger crawled into bed, her mind aching with rumination. As she watched MaryAnn read calmly, all of the day's events flashed through her mind. The bizarre chance of Tony, of all people, landing on the island and the even stranger idea that he held no grudge against her circulated first. Next, came the unfathomable, yet intriguing, possibility that Tony had not only forgiven her, but was still quite in love with her. Of course, the Professor's warped and terrifyingly real comments flew around in a jumbled mess. However, after mulling these events over in her mind long after MaryAnn had put her book down and blown out the candle, there was still something she hadn't touched.

Something that bothered and racked her with doubt. A feeling that had sparked when she'd first seen Tony, then when she caught him staring at her during dinner… even when he had been forward at the lagoon. It was when she looked in his eyes that she felt herself falling into his spell. His past mistakes would be forgotten and only the wildness and youthful freedom and charm their relationship had held would rush back to her, the love. She knew it was an absurd thought, yet it was there. In the darkness of the hut, she clung to her pillow like a frightened child, resisting the feeling that was ebbing away at her heart.

The next morning proved to be hot and lethargic. With nothing to do but wait for the boat to be repaired, the castaways were all in the same, thoughtful stupor, musing over their island adventures and what they'd find of their lives in civilization. Slowly, the hours crawled by to the afternoon and lunch was served with little excitement.

As the unforgiving sun shined bright overhead, the Professor worked diligently on fixing the engine with the sincere but trying assistance of Gilligan and the Skipper. The going was tedious and aggravating since everything the Skipper and Professor accomplished was undone by Gilligan. After the boy had dropped a sparkplug in the water for the second time, the Professor finally lost his patience.

"Gilligan! I don't mean to seem terse, but perhaps you could better employ your time elsewhere."

"But-"

"Gilligan, we don't need your help!" the Skipper barked.

Looking slightly dejected, Gilligan hurried off the boat.

"I didn't mean to shout at him, but this really is slow going," the Professor said, wiping his brow on the back of his sleeve.

"Don't worry, it's understood," the Skipper laughed. "I can't believe the engine still won't turn over."  
The Professor began his attempt to dry out the sparkplug, "And where's Tony?" he vented, "Wouldn't he be of better assistance since this is his boat?"

The Skipper chuckled and noted, "You don't like him much, do you?"  
"Not much at all, between us. But I hardly think my dislike is irrational."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't worry too much."  
"Speak of the devil," the Professor announced as Tony came into view.

"How's it coming?" he asked after boarding the boat, that ever present grin that irked the Professor to no end plastered on his face.

"Not so well at all, I'm afraid."

Tony picked up the sparkplug and observed, "You do know that these things won't work if they're wet."

"Yes, I'm very much aware of that fact," the Professor replied coldly, "However, if you are such an expert on the matter, perhaps you might impart to us your wisdom."

"Uh, sure…" Tony replied, giving him a funny look.

The mood mildly tense, they set back to work stilly trying to diagnose the trouble. Frustration was high and tempers on edge so the Skipper wisely suggested, "Why don't we give it a rest for awhile?"

They departed and Tony headed back to the clearing. Much to his planning, he found Ginger lying on a lounge chair, staring up at the sky, looking quite lost in thought.

"Bored?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking…" she replied, starting to get up.

"You don't need to stand up on my account," he teased. "Thinking huh?"

"Yes." She was watching him carefully, wondering what his intentions were.

"Well I myself was wondering what you saw in him."

"Who, the Professor?" Ginger questioned carefully. "Plenty of reasons. He's considerate, smart, helpful, and more of a gentleman than you could ever hope to be."

"Yes, and to top it all off, he's a working stiff with the personality of cardboard, no sense of humor, and no tact whatsoever."

"He's really not any of those, he just doesn't like you," she corrected Tony in a matter of fact way. Already tired of the conversation, she closed her eyes in attempt to block him out.

"That doesn't bother me much. In fact, the only thing I'll say for him is that from what I've seen, he has excellent taste in women."  
"Ha," Ginger laughed, "And here I thought we were at a disagreement. Whatever happened to that fight last night?"

"You know I couldn't stay mad at you," he smiled. "Gosh, how could you stand being stranded for so long on this island?! Man, I would be bored out of my mind!"

"Oh… it's not that boring."

"So, _that's_ what you see in him…"

"What? No, I meant, it's like being on a really long vacation but without being able to leave for home whenever you desired."

"You really have changed, haven't you?" he thought out loud. "There was a time; I hope you remember, that you saw a lot in me."

"Well, thank goodness that time has passed," Ginger retorted sarcastically.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, think at it this way, pet. What, pray tell, is to happen to you and your dear Professor when you're back in the states? But of course, everything will work out and the distance won't matter in the slightest; I rather think not. But what about me? Hollywood is my home as well as yours."

Ginger frowned, her eyes shut firmly, afraid that they might betray her. "Now you're just talking nonsense."  
"Am I, Ginger?" he pondered, kneeling next to her. "Somehow, I think you're the one talking nonsense."

Tony leaned over Ginger and took her face in his hands and started kissing her fervently.

Ginger's eyes snapped open in shock. She tried to push him away but Tony just persisted to push her head back into the chair harder. Various thoughts ran through her head. What if somebody walked up now and saw this? Where did this come from? Why wasn't she doing anything more to stop him? Why was she just sitting here letting him kiss her like this? Was she _enjoying_ this? And what-?

Ginger found herself forgetting to resist Tony. Her lips were moving in rhythm with his. She was running her fingers through his thick hair. "Tony…" she murmured weakly. Still she sat there letting him kiss her as he stroked her face, kissing him back.

Finally something woke up inside of her and she stopped. Direly tempted to slap him, but realizing with horror that she was equally at fault.

Tony got the message and also stopped but his grin was still shining close to her face.

"You… cad," was all she could muster, shaking with anger at both Tony and herself.

"I wouldn't say that, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I knew you still had feelings for me. Oh don't even try to deny it," Tony laughed. "If your eager response to my kiss didn't clinch it, your eyes just did. Beware of them, Ginger; they'll let you fall every time.

Ginger, too full of self-loathing and disgust, couldn't respond but stormed off into the jungle.

Tony sat in the chair she'd just vacated and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" the Professor asked in suspicion as he came into the clearing.

"Oh… I don't think you'd get the humor," Tony managed between laughs.

"You haven't seen Ginger, have you?"

"Ginger, hmm… Ginger, oh, do you mean that charming girl of yours? OH now, where did I see her, oh that's right, we did happen to run into each other, didn't we. If I do remember, she went that way."

The Professor observed Tony with some incredulity then headed in the appointed direction.

However, it wasn't until dinner that he would see her again.

She was sitting at the table in silent bewilderment when almost simultaneously, the Professor and Tony sat on either side of her and said, "Oh there you are."

She smiled but didn't say anything the entire meal.

Afterwards while they were cleaning up the dishes, the Professor asked, "Are you ok, Ginger, you seem somewhat disoriented."

"No, I just feel a little strange, I'll be alright."

She tried to smile genuinely, but it came off as a struggled expression. _He knows, _she thought, _he can tell something happened but won't ask for fear I'll be upset with him for doubting me. And I couldn't tell him for fear that he won't trust me anymore_.

They continued washing the dishes in silence until her nerves getting to her, Ginger announced that she was going to bed.

"Okay, goodnight then," the Professor said in a troubled sort of way.

As he kissed her goodnight, her lips burnt with betrayal and she could almost hear Tony laughing at her, calling her a hypocrite.


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or the characters from the show.

Please Read and Review

Part Three

The Professor woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly tired and considerably irritable, which was not, he decided, a good way to start the day. Sleep had been elusive and the few hours he had managed were marred by strange dreams and haunting premonitions. Without a second thought, he decided to skip breakfast and headed down to work on the engine by himself.

A curious sense of concentration and dire motivation filled him as he worked, and in two hours he had fixed it.

It was nearing ten when the Professor arrived back in the clearing and announced his success. The usual elation and excitement followed, all of which the Professor noted with a dull sense of hostility to nobody and nothing in particular. Soon after the announcement, Tony, Gilligan, and the Skipper went to prepare the ship for ailing while everyone else dispersed to begin packing. Ginger and the Professor were left alone in the clearing, staring at each other in a peculiar sort of way, an awkward feeling between them for reasons the Professor couldn't detect.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry."

They stared at each other some more.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well, you seem… troubled."

"So do you."

"Maybe I am."

"Should we talk about it?"

"It wouldn't help much."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't know what to tell you."

"That seems rather bleak."

"I'm sorry. Let's just stop talking."

"Okay."

The Professor sat down on a bench and stared quietly at Ginger until she smiled back and sat next to him.

She intertwined her fingers in his and said, "I knew you'd fix the boat."

This declaration of confidence seemed to perk him up for he smiled back. "Thanks."

"…Finally, I can go home," Ginger whispered, mostly to herself.

The Professor glanced up at the sky. "I wouldn't be so certain. It's going to rain."

Sure enough, as soon as Gilligan came back to let them know the boat was fully prepared to sail, the sky opened up and rain fell down, heavy and cold.

The rain continued steadily for another day, thus delaying their departure again. The next morning, however, the rain had stopped and it was decided that they would pack up and leave after lunch.

A shiver ran down her back as Ginger worked on gathering her clothes and folding them neatly in a suitcase that seemed considerably smaller than she'd remembered. Although the rain had passed, the sky was gloomy and oppressive. To top it off, there was a dank chill in the air that bit away at any happy feelings she might have had.

She had been fighting an internal battle for the past few days and a dull fatigue seemed to be infiltrating her sanity. Tony? Roy? Tony? Roy? Tony? Roy? A constant drone that went through her mind till all she heard was Troy. Finally, she'd given up and decided that something was bound to happen and it was little use fighting it when it did.

Still, she was mildly surprised when somebody grabbed her arms and spun her around so that she was facing-.

"Tony!"

"Hello darling," he laughed, his grin more pronounced than usual. "Have you made your choice?"

"What?" Ginger asked in confusion, a tinge of worry fazing her.

"Me or him?"

"Him." The answer came naturally and readily, much to her surprise and relief.

"That's a shame; I was hoping you'd prove cooperative."

"Cooperative? Tony, let me go, you're hurting me."

Tony just laughed wildly, his eyes glinted maniacally. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and started unzipping the back of her dress slowly.

"What do you think you're doing you creep?!" she shouted, fear pulsing through her veins.

"I thought it would be quite obvious," he laughed. That laugh; somehow it sounded so horrid now.

"I know you like me, but this is ridiculous!" Ginger replied hotly, struggling in his powerful grip.

This time he truly roared with glee. "Oh, Ginger, I don't like you, not at all. You, of all people, should know better than to confuse lust for love. The attraction is purely physical. In fact, I hate you; I despise every inch of you! In fact," he cackled, his hands wrapping around her neck, "I'd strangle the life out of your pretty little head if it wouldn't be so obvious that I'd done it."

Ginger could hear her heart pounding desperately in her chest. Why was she standing here so stupidly doing nothing when this maniac was trying to kill her?!

"I've hated you since the day you ruined my career. And over what, some stupid little scandal that would have amounted to nothing. And now I'm nothing! Can you imagine what that might be like? To have your life's dreams squashed in a day, and to know the person who was responsible so well. Wouldn't you want to make them pay?"

"But then why all this time have you leaded me to believe there was something still between us?" Ginger managed as Tony's grip tightened dangerously. "This whole situation is insanely illogical!"

"But it was so much fun! Like a cat that plays with its food until ultimately devouring it. I couldn't just outright punish you. It had to be a slower, mental, drawn-out torture to be fully effective."

"You're terrible! A lowlife, no good, ba-"

"Ginger, Ginger, please. Cut the flattery and start cooperating," he interrupted, beginning to slide the strap of her dress down her shoulder.

Panic controlled her and she kicked Tony in the shin with all her might until his grip loosened enough for her to break free. She was almost to the door when Tony caught her arm. "I'll scream this island down if you touch me," she threatened.

"No you won't. If you scream, they'll come to your aid, but you'll have to face all the ugly truth. You'll have to freely face the facts of your own stupidity in believing my act. Or even the idea that you fell for me again. You won't scream; either way you're a coward."

With her free hand she slapped him across the face glaring at him in cold furry.

Tony chuckled darkly. For the first time, though, he seemed truly livid instead of just raving mad. "Ginger, you stupid whore," he muttered. Almost casually he slugged her face.

As her head moved backwards with the motion of the hit, everything seemed to move in slow motion. All the bad memories of Tony similar to this flew back and engulfed her. Self-ridicule and inconsolable hurt washed over her like stinging tears. But what she saw clearest scared her the most. Yet enormous relief filled her.

MaryAnn was standing in the doorway, her mouth open in horror, her face as pale as a ghost.

"MaryAnn," Ginger whispered weakly.

Tony let out a stream of curses and stormed out of the hut.

"Ginger," she said, rushing over to her friend. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Ginger was shaking visibly but was determined not to cry. To cry would give Tony the victory. "I'm okay," she said, avoiding MaryAnn's worried gaze. Of all emotions, embarrassment filled her. She picked up a mirror and looked at her face. The side where he had struck was flaming red but didn't seem to be swelling, much to her relief. The other side of her face was a sickly pale that made her stomach feel uneasy.

MaryAnn assessed the situation by describing Tony with some creative phrases that would have shocked Ginger, coming from her, any other day. "Here," MaryAnn said in a much softer tone, handing Ginger a cloth she had dampened.

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down on her bed with the cloth pressed to her face. "I feel so… I don't know. Tony was, right, I am just a stupid whore," she tried to laugh about it, but somehow it wasn't funny.

"How can you ever say that?! When that cad hit you! How could you even try to defend his actions?" MaryAnn asked heatedly, sitting across from Ginger.

"Oh, MaryAnn. I wish it weren't true, but I deserved that," she mumbled. After MaryAnn had fervently attested to the contrary, Ginger went on to tell her of everything that had happened.

"And, the Professor knows nothing of this?" MaryAnn asked, not judgmentally, but out of sincere question.

"Not at all, and it needs to stay that way. Please, MaryAnn, he can't know about any of what I told you. Don't even mention what you saw," Ginger begged. "I know we don't always see eye-to-eye with things like this, but there's no point in telling him. Whether we like it or not, he and I both know our relationship is going end soon do to circumstance and there's no reason his memories of it should be ruined."

MaryAnn sighed and then smiled sadly and Ginger knew her secrets were safe. "You know, back in Kansas, I would have scoffed at news of something like this."

"Yeah, I know. Funny how being in a situation yourself changes your perspective."

MaryAnn stared at her roommate in concern. What a strange way to end their time on the island.

Ginger caught her gaze and assured her, "I'm fine, honestly," even though she was still shaking and tears threatening her vision.

"Okay, well, I needed to get a few things from the Supply Hut."

Ginger watched her walk to the door and said, "Hey MaryAnn. Thanks for putting up with me all this time."

Soon after MaryAnn had left, the Professor came in the door. "There you are," he said, sitting down next to her. "I had the occasion to run into Tony who said a few things to me, concerning you, that sparked my concern."

"Oh, really, what did he say?" Ginger was loosing the battle not to cry. She didn't have to be brave anymore. But if she cried, he would know everything.

"Something that does not do well to be repeated. What happened?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginger looked into his eyes and then burst into tears. The Professor put his arms around her and hugged her caringly, smothering her head into his shoulder.

He petted her head silently while the sound of her muffled tears filled the room. There was a mutual realization that they wouldn't speak of anything that happened. The Professor could guess enough and Ginger had paid her dues. Besides, if they didn't' talk about it, it might not have happened.

Holding each other, there was a strange peace in their minds. Not even the knowledge that it was all going to be over so very soon; that they must go their separate ways, could take away from the present. As soon as they let go, everything would be over, yet somehow it didn't come as a surprise, like they'd always known it would come to this. That their love would stay a memory to be kept on the island.

"I'm not going to get over you."  
"I would hope not."

"I'm serious."

"I hope you find someone else."

"I won't be looking too hard."

"I'll never forget you."

"I might just love you forever, you know."

"I love you too."

There was no final kiss, no big proclamation that told them it was over, nothing. But when their arms fell to their sides out of the embrace, they knew it was over.

The ship set sail regardless of somewhat unfavorable conditions. The water was choppy and the wind against them, but everyone was itching to get off the island for one reason or the other.

Melancholy infected everyone aboard the ship except for Tony whose mind was working furiously in a dangerous fever.

After being driven slightly off track by rough seas, the journey was taking longer than expected or desired. Twilight fell upon the boat and the cold gusts drove the passengers into the cabin, except for Ginger, who stood out on the bow staring out into the endless expanse of sea.

It happened so quickly then. She heard someone come up behind her laughing quietly. She turned around in time to see Tony's crazed expression before he stepped towards her and pushed her over the side of the boat.

The Professor had been in the middle of staring at the wall opposite him with the others chattering around him mindlessly. And then, a scream that made his heart rate quicken anxiously. A distant splash was all the Professor needed before he knew what had happened. He bolted through the doorway out onto the boat where he saw Tony laughing maliciously. The Professor kicked off his shoes and jumped off the boat without glancing at Tony.

The water choked him at first and the salt stung his eyes but he was oblivious to everything but the need to find Ginger. He swam around in the dark waters for what seemed like forever calling her name until he saw her head bobbing up and down as she thrashed to stay above the surface. Quick, practiced strokes brought him to her just preventing her from sinking below the surface.

He put an arm around her waist and advised, "Hold onto me!"

"I won't let go."

He kicked them back to the boat slowly loosing energy. Relief washed over him when he reached the hull. The Professor grabbed the rope the Skipper had thrown down and smiled at her.

"Oh, Professor… Are you always going to be around to pick me up when I fall?" Ginger mused

He could only smile back.

They felt the rope jerk upwards and were almost out of the water when suddenly a tempest of a wave poured over them. When the water cleared, she was gone and presumably underwater for he could see her nowhere. Taking a huge gulp of air, he plunged underwater. His eyes stung as he strained them to see in the dark murk of the sea. He felt around but found nothing so plunged deeper, his heart filling with dread. His mind was growing dizzy as he continued to search. Panic filled his strokes; he was running out of time. After commanding his mind to focus he felt his finger tip brush briefly against something.

Quickly he had Ginger's arm thrown over his shoulder and he surged upwards, his mind spinning, needing air desperately. The Professor drank in the air earnestly and looked over at Ginger to find her unresponsive. The Skipper had thrown down the line to him and he grabbed on.

"Ginger, Ginger, wake up!" he screamed over the waves.

He searched madly for a pulse as they were pulled up. He couldn't find one.

On the deck he laid her body down and tried everything he could to pump air back into her lungs. Nothing would or could help him now.

"No! No! Ginger, no!" he shouted as the truth hit him. He lunged at Tony who was dumbly quiet now, and it wasn't until the Skipper pulled him off the fiend that the tears engulfed his senses.

"That's not going to bring her back to life," the Skipper said gently.

Wracked with grief, the Professor fell on his knees next to Ginger.

He pulled at his hair as he cried over a faint trace of a sad smile that was left on her lips. She looked angelic with her hair strewn about her face haphazardly her body completely still.

He put his hands in hers to find them cold and lifeless.

The Professor couldn't think of anything sensible to do or say. All he knew was that he wanted to go back; he wished they hadn't set out to civilization. To be back on the island would be everything. If he was back on the island, they would still be together and all worries behind them.

Rain fell onto his back as tears fell from his eyes onto her face.


End file.
